Inocente engaño
by Kattharina
Summary: La mentira y el engaño tienen fecha de vencimiento, y al final todo se descubre. Al mismo tiempo la confianza muere para siempre. No apto para fanáticos de Naruto y Hinata.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas 1:**

Esta historia deriva de la otra llamada: Inocente mentirosa. De aquí solo tomaré la relación de Hinata y Neji, la de Naruto y Sakura queda fuera de plano, porque pretendo incluir a mi pairing crack favorito. Nada más la coloco para que tengan idea de los eventos y el engaño, que es lo único que tomaré de aquí, además de la relación que ya les mencioné. Además, se les pide un poco de respeto con los autores y sus escritos, cada quien puede escribir lo que quiera y de lo que quiera con los personajes del manga, eso no les da derecho de venir a insultar y decir cosas que nada tienen que ver. Así que por favor, dejen de lado sus favoritismos y céntrense en la calidad del escrito y las ideas que posea.

* * *

 **I** nocente engaño.

.

‹‹ _Ya no prometas. Vamos a dejarlo así. Ni tú puedes arreglarlo, ni yo puedo volver a confiar en ti.››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

Solía pensar que el matrimonio era la convivencia, la solidificación del amor entre una pareja. La fortaleza de un vínculo. Y los hijos, el fruto del sentimiento y deseo por crecer, por unificarse. La preparación y fortaleza de aquel amor que sentimos en la adolescencia, que prevalece a pesar del tiempo y las heridas.

Eso es lo que él creía, lo que pensaba acerca del matrimonio. Casarse a una edad adecuada, si era Hokage o no realmente no le importaba. Dejó de importarle hace mucho tiempo… Si lo conseguía, sería el fruto de su voluntad y esfuerzo. Si no… No significa que fracasó, solo que debía trabajar un poco más para conseguirlo.

Después de haber estado a punto de morir, las prioridades y perspectivas acerca de la vida cambian. Lo que se volvió un objetivo desaparece, y lo que tienes es lo que importa. Lo que verdaderamente importa.

Sin embargo, sus prioridades cambiaron de una forma radical y drástica. Tuvo que casarse, no porque quisiera, sino porque lo obligaron a hacerlo… Si tan solo no hubiese bebido de más aquella noche… Sabría exactamente lo que sucedió.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Habló aquella voz femenina carente de fragilidad, sobrada de vigor y fuerza, pero manteniendo esa femineidad única. Fuerte y vivaz. No endeble, ni débil. Ella no parecía de cristal.

Tomó uno de sus cortos mechones rosados y los deslizó como agua escurriéndose por sus dedos. Suaves y sedosos. Enseguida los llevó a su nariz, un tenue y casi imperceptible olor a cerezos inundó sus pulmones y su ser completo. Adoraba ese aroma, lo necesitaba como la luna a la noche.

— En ti — respondió.

Le dio un ligero pico en los labios y le sonrío, ella también lo hizo, pero de forma menos alegre y más comprensiva. En el fondo sabía que le mentía.

— Mientes — musitó, suave —. A mí no tienes porqué mentirme, Naruto. Te conozco, ¿qué sucede?

Su pregunta era insistente, su tono bastante tranquilo, lo suficiente para saber que si esta vez le mentía seguro las pagaría. Y no sería de la forma buena…

Dejó de descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y la dejó caer sobre la almohada, su cuerpo estaba torcido, de esa forma podía mirarla sin perder detalle de sus expresiones. Sus ojos jade le miraban curiosos y esperando una respuesta, seguramente ya se figuraba muchas, pero aguardaba por la que él pudiera emitir en ese instante.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, colocó el mechón en el lugar detrás de su oreja y deslizó la yema de su dedo por la lechosa piel desnuda de su hombro. La observó estremecerse con ese ligero tacto, pero no ahondó más en el asunto. Había otro que le robaba los pensamientos, el mismo que ahora le impedía disfrutar de su compañía y los pocos minutos que pasaban juntos.

— Sigo con dudas — confesó, ella entrecerró los ojos, no comprendía a que se refería —. Satoshi.

Entonces ella entendió y elevó las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Piensas qué…?

— No lo sé, tal vez… — contestó, elevando los hombros.

La vio pasar de la incredulidad al enojo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Tú crees realmente que ella haya recurrido a eso para casarse contigo? — preguntó, con aquel tono que demandaba indecoro y reprensión, como si no la creyese capaz de urdir semejante mentira… —. Eso sería muy ruin y mezquino, sin mencionar injusto. No creo que llegue a tanto, Naruto — lo regañó.

Él no estaba tan seguro.

— No lo sé, lo has visto, Sakura. ¿Dime que cuando lo ves no se te viene otra persona a la mente? Porque a mí sí, y no me puedes decir que no.

Se quedó callada, abrió la boca, pero boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Sabía que tenía razón.

— Puedes ordenar una prueba.

Sugirió, pasado unos momentos en silencio.

— Y no me valdría de nada. Estoy atado a ella de por vida, eso no me serviría.

Estaba enojado, molesto, dolido… Tantas cosas por algo que se supone debería de ser todo lo contrario a lo que sentía.

— Naruto…

Escuchó su voz, en un murmullo terso que le removió hasta el alma. No estaba bien, lo sabía, ¿si era justo? Podría decirse que en su forma de pensar era muy justo. No significaba que no se sintiera mal, era obsceno a la vista de los demás. Sin embargo, era peor aquel que engañaba por placer, por el simple hecho de cumplir sus propios caprichos.

— No quiero hablar de esto, no nos llevará a ningún lugar.

Cortó antes de meterse más en eso, en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía debajo de su cuerpo de nuevo. Sakura gimió y jadeó sorprendida ante el inesperado movimiento, pero estaba más seguro que era por la erección que rozaba su punto sensible.

— No quiero pensar en ellos cuando estoy contigo.

— Naruto…

No la dejó continuar, selló sus labios con los de él, sabía que ella también se sentía mal, más ninguno de los dos lo frenaba. ¿Y qué importaba? Al final, ambos fueron usados y engañados, ¿qué otra cosa se podía hacer?

Llegó a su casa muy entrada la noche. En la mansión gobernaba el silencio, había una que otra luz encendida, nada relevante. Caminó sin cuidado, como ninja, aprendes a andar con sigilo aun cuando no deseas hacerlo.

Se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, no obstante, mientras iba por el camino escuchó un balbuceo. Seguido de eso un llanto, provenía de la habitación cercana a la que ocupaban Hinata y él. Supuso que ella no se levantaría, como llevaba no haciéndolo los últimos 6 meses después que nació su _"hijo"_. Así que, como siempre, encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de Satoshi.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y al acercarse a la cuna, se encontró con que su bebé de seis meses lloraba desconsolado. Sus ojitos estaban apuñados al igual que sus pequeñas manos, pataleaba con rigidez y su carita estaba roja como una cereza mientras hacía pucheros molesto.

— Ven acá pequeño — susurró.

Enseguida lo tomó entre sus brazos, y como sucedió la primera vez que lo cargó, no sentía aquella conexión entre padre e hijo. Aquel sentimiento de desbordante felicidad y alegría, aquel que hace sientas como si estás en las nubes y luego bajar a tierra creyendo que puedes tocar el cielo con las manos. Como el amor que sentía por aquella mujer de cabellos rosados que le robaba el sueño…

Eso no significaba que ese pequeño no le robara el corazón. Hinata lo había dejado de lado. Después de haberlo esperado con tanto anhelo, por alguna inexplicable razón, comenzó a comportarse como una madre desobligada y desatendida. Y si era sincero, no se lo esperaba de ella, no encajaba en el papel de mala madre.

Pero tampoco esperó que se aprovechara de una situación en la que pudo detenerlo en lugar de alentarlo y utilizarlo de forma conveniente. Aun no superaba eso. Reconocía su error. Por mucho tiempo creyó que había abusado de su confianza, que violó su derecho a la negación e hizo lo que hizo y por eso me responsabilizó. Más nunca pensó que la víctima del engaño sería él, y tenía enfrente a la más grande mentira…

— Eso, ya estás.

Terminó de cambiarle el pañal, ponerle ropa limpia y lo cargó de nuevo. Satoshi lo miraba con sus grandes ojos perla y su carita mucho más tranquila, menos roja y más curiosa. No iba a negarlo, ese pequeño le robaba el corazón y enternecía su alma.

Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo, dijera lo que dijera.

— ¿Sabes lo que hice hoy? ¿No? Tuve que cazar un gato, solo porque la vieja loca de nuestra Hokage está molesta conmigo… _Precisamente porque le dije vieja_ — murmuró entre dientes.

Soltó una pequeña risa, realmente ver a Tsunade molesta por cada insulto a su edad era un privilegio que se negaba a dejar. Aunque eso siempre le valía un castigo o una misión ridícula, pero valía la pena.

Tan pronto como dejó escapar una carcajada el pequeño también soltó una risa, lo vio agitar sus bracitos y piernitas con mucha alegría. Lo que le sacó otra risa. Miró a Satoshi, detallada y cuidadosamente. Su hijo tenía los ojos perla característicos de los Hyūga, eso no era de extrañarse. Poseía algunos esporádicos mechones de cabello en color castaño claro, muy similar a los de su abuelo, lo que tampoco le alarmó en su momento.

Lo verdaderamente inquietante, fue cuando al pasar los meses se percató que sus facciones no se parecían a las de él, tampoco a las de Hinata, ni siquiera a las de Hiashi… No, se parecían a las de Neji.

Pese a que tenía mucho parecido con el heredero del Bouke, supuso que sería lo más lógico ya que él y Hinata eran primos. Por lo tanto, creyó lógico el parecido, pues predominaban muchos sus genes. O por lo menos hasta que…

.

 _Caminaba paulatinamente por los pasillos, muy lento y pausado, silencioso. De repente escuchó un jaleo, unas cosas cayeron al suelo y un par de voces exaltadas._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, espera!_

 _Oyó la voz de Neji, y por la ligereza de sus pasos parecía perseguirla. Era de noche, los pasillos de la mansión estaban oscuros y silenciosos._

— _¡Hinata, con un demonio, espera!_

 _Por primera vez en su vida, escuchó al primo de su esposa molesto, muy, muy enojado._

— _N-No, Neji…_

 _Le escuchó responder a su esposa, parecía que huía despavorida. Tan pronto como los escuchó hablar muy cerca se escondió detrás de una de las puertas de las habitaciones. Sí, sabía que era inútil esconderse teniendo en cuenta que esa casa estaba plagada de gente con un Kekkei Genkai que consistía en un rango de visión de 360°, además que la mayoría eran inteligentes y su control de chakra tan excepcional como el de Tsunade y Sakura. Pero nada perdía con intentarlo._

 _Así que se ocultó detrás de la puerta para que no lo vieran y bajó todo lo que pudo su chakra para que no lo detectaran. Sí, sabía lo que pensaban. Que era un mal marido por permitir que su esposa se enfrentara a un hombre que, obviamente se encontraba molesto por alguna desconocida razón. Sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento que lo empujaba a ocultarse y quedarse ahí para descubrir que sucedía._

— _¡Hinata, no puedes huir de mí siempre!_

 _Escuchó decir a Neji de nuevo, por lo que decidió abrir un poco la puerta y observar lo que sucedía por una rendija. Ya si pasaba algo que traspasaba las leyes del habla, él podría salir y defenderla. Lo observó tomarla del brazo y darle vuelta con brusquedad, Hinata respondió con un diminuto gemido asustadizo._

— _N-No Neji… No… Debes olvidarlo — suplicó la heredera._

— _¿Qué lo olvide? ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que lo olvide? — le interrogó Neji, furioso._

 _Su ceño estaba fruncido levemente y sus ojos destilaban enfado. Todo rastro de pasividad se borró, era como si la indolencia no existiera en él en ese instante._

— _N-Neji…_

— _No, Hinata, sabes perfectamente que no puedo olvidarlo._

— _Ti-Tienes qué…_

 _Murmuró su mujer, asustada y desesperada. Parecía afligida por algo, y Naruto comenzaba a pensar y a hacerse ideas de lo que podía ser._

— _¡Cómo voy a olvidar que Satoshi es hijo mío! — profirió Neji, finalmente alterado._

 _Observó como Hinata brincó sorprendida y asustada de lo que su primo acababa de decir, y Naruto sintió como si un enorme bloque de concreto le hubiese caído en la cabeza. Como si agua fría le mojara el cuerpo provocándole hipotermia, con huesos rotos y agua helada… Un gran dolor, un gran ardor y una horrible y determinante ira…_

— _¡N-No, no lo digas… N-no quiero que nadie te escuche! — rogó Hinata._

 _Súplica inútil, Naruto ya lo sabía…_

 _La Hyūga tenía la cara afligida, miraba hacia todos lados, como esperando que alguien o que alguna persona saltara por el pasillo. Uzumaki quería hacerlo, y matarlos a ambos._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto se puede enterar de lo que pasó en realidad? ¿Por qué sabrá que nos engañaste a ambos para conseguir tu propósito? ¿Qué te aprovechaste de mi amor por ti, como de su palabra y sentido del honor y lealtad?_

 _Lo que le dijo Neji no se lo esperaba, de hecho, ya no esperaba oír nada más, pero seguía ahí. Escuchando, torturándose… Sintiéndose estúpido._

 _Y su esposa comenzó a temblar, como si alguna fuerza invisible la sacudiera, pronto escuchó los sollozos invadir el silencio lúgubre que se formó y las lágrimas se derramaron pronto por sus mejillas… Una visión frágil y lastimosa… Pero Naruto ya no sentía pena, ni siquiera compasión._

— _N-Neji… P-por favor…_

 _Un ruego que no le afectó a él ni a Neji._

— _Has sido vil, Hinata, te aprovechaste, nos usaste… Nos manipulaste, sabiendo lo que ambos sentíamos por ti… Eso no tiene perdón bajo ninguna norma — acusó venenoso Neji, el rubio se sintió sorprendido y a la vez, agradecido._

 _Por lo menos él no había sido el único engañado en todo ese asunto. Naruto se sintió herido al darse cuenta lo que Hinata hizo, había llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca creyó que Hinata fuera así. No después de todo._

 _Su esposa sollozó con más sentimiento y un lamento desgarrador dejó sus labios, Naruto solo sintió rabia y… Asco…_

 _Contempló a Neji soltarle el brazo como si le quemase, pasar por su lado y detenerse a su espalda, no podía ver su expresión mucho menos sus ojos, pero su voz hubiese dejado helado a cualquiera._

— _Y si te lo preguntas… Tú no eres la única que se arrepiente de esto, yo también. Fue inmoral acostarme con mi prima, pero es mucho peor haber engañado a un amigo. Y más grave… Haberte ayudado a conseguir tu propósito sin saberlo. Eres baja Hinata, no te mereces a Naruto._

 _La frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras debió dolerle, porque la oyó llorar amargamente y lamentarse. Enseguida escuchó como Neji la abandonaba en medio pasillo, la dejó sola con sus gemidos desgarradores. La contempló caer de rodillas. No le generó absolutamente una sola intención de consolarla, porque él también necesitaba consuelo…_

 _Acababa de enterarse de una verdad que ya intuía, pero no quería aceptar…_

Parpadeó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y miró a su hijo, se sentía tan terrible de saber que no llevaba su sangre… Tan mal de haber sido engañado, de no haberlo notado. Y aun no se decidía a hablar con Neji del asunto.

Cada vez que lo hacía, algo en su interior se lo impedía, no se permitía emitir palabra con respecto al asunto. Sentía que no debía, que no tenía derecho a reclamarle por algo en lo que él seguramente no tenía participación directa o por lo menos consciente del asunto. Sin embargo, había algo que necesitaba saber, algo que necesitaba decir. Y sí, le mintió a Sakura en cuanto le dijo que no sabía la verdadera paternidad de Satoshi, pero no quería darle más preocupaciones y cosas en las que pensar.

Observó a Satoshi, ya se había dormido y se chupaba el dedo, Naruto sonrió, con melancolía y dolor.

— Tu madre ha sido muy mala, pero por lo menos a ti te hizo bien — murmuró.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo colocó de nuevo en su cuna, lo arropó y le miró unos segundos más. Él era su hijo, después de todo, lo era aunque no llevara su sangre.

— Necesito pensar, necesito decidir…

Decirlo en voz alta para sí mismo era muy fácil, lo difícil era hacerlo de verdad. Porque estaba tan confundido y tan dolido, que solo la quería fuera de su vida.

Finalmente le dio un último vistazo a su hijo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes. Porque desde ese momento, dejaba de compartir habitación con su esposa, ya no se torturaría más con su compañía.

Ya no más.

‹‹La mentira tiene muchas facetas: reticencia, cabildeo, murmuración... Pero es siempre arma de cobardes.››

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Para los que leyeron el OS anterior a este, seguro sabrán de donde parte, si no se sentirán un poco perdidos. En todo caso, como ya dije, de aquí retomaré algunas cosas, excepto la relación NaruSaku, lo haré con crack pairing. De ahí nada más, espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso hagánmelo saber en la cajita de comentario. Nos veremos en una próxima historia.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
